


Confession is good for the soul

by Angeleyz4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x15, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: S2x15 After Magnus tells Alec his horrible secret torment and Alec tells him there is nothing ugly about you and hugs him. This carries on from the hug.





	Confession is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so be kind. Comments will help inspire and let me grow!

Alec is unbelievably angry. He can feel it rise in his chest and bloom out. His hand shakes from it. He pushes it back down. Magnus needs me to be calm, he reminds himself. 

Magnus. His fabulous, loving, happy warlock. His heart and soul. Tortured by his past. Memories that are slowly dimming the beauty in his lovers eyes. He moved forward and pulled him into his embrace. 

Hugging Magnus, he could feel him stiffen but Alec refused to let go. Finally, he gave in to Alec's gentle touch and relaxed against him. Alec took the opportunity to adjust their positions and moved to the couch, pulling Magnus into his lap. He could feel the tears fall down his lovers face. 

Each tear that fell Alec hoped would help release centuries of self hate and loathing caused by the people who should have loved him unconditionally but betrayed him in the worst way. 

Magnus, unable to look Alec in the eye, hung his head. Hot salty tears slowly flow, unable to stop.  
"I mean it, there is nothing ugly about you." Alec repeated. "Magnus, you taught me how to love. What love really is. You have taught me about all the amazing things that being with you means. My heart is your heart. Your soul, is my soul."  
Magnus slightly shook his head, denying the words. Believing himself not worthy of anything as amazing as Alec's love. He knew deep down that now that Alec knew his worst side he would stop loving him. 

Feeling the change in Magnus and knowing how important this moment was, Alec gathered all of his courage. It was frightening what he was going to ask of him but he had to show Magnus the truth to his words. 

"Magnus, I want you to use your magic and look into my thoughts. See what I see, feel what I feel."  
Alec had heard that warlocks could do this but knew that Magnus preferred not to invade others private thoughts. 

"Alec, no. I...I don't... I believe you." Alec doubted this so he pushed harder.  
"Magnus, please. For me." Magnus looked up then at Alec.  
For me he'd said. Alec, his sexy Shadowhunter warrior. Alec, that held his heart wanted him to reach into his mind and see the truth. Sighing he gave in. He could never deny Alec anything. 

"Alec, you know that if I do this, there is no way to hide anything from my sight." Hoping to sway the stubborn man from this crazy idea. "I'll see everything you've ever felt about me. Good or...or bad."  
"Do it Magnus." Alec almost commanded him. 

Magnus placed his hand to the temple of his boyfriend. The connection sparked causing Alec to look him straight in the eye. With a snap of his other hand, blue sparks flowing around them, Alec's thoughts and feelings started to form in Magnus' inner eye. 

 

At first Magnus was confused but then he realized he was seeing a child's memory. First it was fear, then curiosity and then awe enveloped him. He could see Alec as a very small child looking up as his parents spoke with him. He was so young he wouldn't even remember the meeting. As Magnus did as the Lightwoods had commissioned him for Alec's feelings changed to awe. Not of the magic itself but of the man with the blue hands. Even in his youngest memories Alec was connected to Magnus.  
The memory changed. He could see the memory of their first meeting. He could feel the fear and excitement Alec felt when Magnus drew near him the first time. Then it moved and changed as all of the memories and feelings Alec had about Magnus pulled forth. They swirled and changed colors as the love between them grew. The unbelievable fear when Alec thought he'd lost him due to the soul sword and then the surge of pure love as he spoke of his feelings. Finally as the memories became more current the feelings of love was so strong that it surrounded him. It was a heady sensation. 

Then the feelings changed. He knew it was the most recent memories that were coming. First it was shock, then disgust and then rage. As the inner memory flashed it was not at Magnus but because of what he was being told.  
Then the feelings changed to fear as he saw himself pulling away from Alec. As he saw Alec take him in his arms the love that ebbed through him was so pure it was intoxicating. Alec loved him from his very soul. 

Magnus released the Shadowhunter from his spell. Alec, feeling drained of energy, slumped and put his head back.  
Magnus still in shock held Alec's hand and traced little patterns as he let the feelings and memories flash in his mind. Alec stirred after a few minutes.  
Exhausted he quietly but as firmly as he could tried to explain.  
"See? I love you Magnus. From every fiber of my being, I love you. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that your here with me. I'd be so very sad and lonely without you. You know that. I can't live without you."

Magnus, all defenses gone, looked up at his warrior. His gorgeous glowing cat eyes shining with unshed tears. "Alexander, I do not deserve your love." Alec went to protest but Magnus reached up and shushed him with a finger at his lips. "I cannot express to you what it means to me, that you love me so very very much" he replaced his finger with a gentle kiss. Whispering against Alec's lips he sighed, "But I promise to show you everyday."


End file.
